Breaking Sunny
Twenty players adopted aliases taken from the the television shows Breaking Bad and Its Always Sunny in Philadelphia and played a simulated game of the television show Survivor. Host InCesternino as Tortuga with the help of cohosts KMKinCB as Green Man, madhackrviper as Skinny Pete, and Go Home and Eat Your Rice as Winnebago ran a series of immunity challenges and tribal councils recreating the experience of the television show. Players communicated via the forum's private messaging system. In the end Jesse (Fallen Torch) beat Marie (Eyka) and Jane (Quiddity) in a 7-0-0 vote. Format Theme Summary 'ROUND 1 - FINAL 20' The game started with two seperate tribes of 10. Grey Matter consisting of characters from 'Breaking Bad' (Gus, Hank, Jane, Jesse, Marie, Saul, Skyler, Tuco, Walter and Walter Jr) and Paddy's Pub ''consisting of characters from 'It's Always Sunny In Philidelphia' ''(Artemis, Charlie, Dee, Dennis, Frank, Liam, Mac, Rickety Cricket, Ryan, Waitress). '' On ''Grey Matter ''Jane and Marie quickly formed an alliance that grew to include Tuco, Gus and Jesse. Walter tried to form a 'Family Alliance' with his wife Skyler and son Walter Jr. Meanwhile, Wlater Jr initiated a 'Mama Bear' alliance with Jane, Skyler and Marie. Over at ''Paddy's Pub Charlie's 'retard' shtick annoyed his tribe, and a power alliance formed between Frank, Artemis and Dee. The tribe was plagued by a lack of activity from Dennis, Ryan and Waitress at the start. At the challenge the tribes learned they were having a double boot right off the bat and would be competing for individual immunity. Everyone had to fill out a survey about their tribe, and for the challenge had to guess what the most popular answers were on the other tribe. The answers were: BEST SOCIAL IMPRESSION: Frank/Artemis and Jane WORST SOCIAL IMPRESSION: Waitress and Hank WHO WILL GO FAR IN THE GAME: Frank and Marie WHO WILL BE AN EARLY BOOT: Waitress and Hank Jesse, Waitress and Dee all won immunity. At tribal council, both tribes elected to vote out inactives. Hank left in a 8-1-1 vote and Ryan left in a 9-1 vote. 'ROUND 2 - FINAL 18 Immediately after tribal council the players learned the game was "changing the equation", and they would now be split into three tribes of six with the immunity winners as tribe leaders. Due to an oversight by the host the previous tribal councils had been left open, revealing that Gus, Walter Jr and Mac had all received past votes, which would determine ties. On ''Grey Matter ''Gus was in trouble because of his past vote. Both attempted to throw Saul under the bus to the three Paddy members of their tribe. Jesse bonded with Artemis and Frank, a relationship that flourished later in the game. '''''Paddy's Pub was split along tribal lines still, with Mac facing certain doom if the tribe lost. Kitten Mittens was a dysfunctional mess as the six members of the new tribe jockeyed for position. Dennis, Waitress and Charlie weren't unified while Tuco, Marie and Walter Jr worked to hide the fact Junior had a past vote. Charlie and Marie would also begin a public feud. The challenge involved speed posting images. After someone won a round, they could knock out another player from another team. Kitten Mittens ''and ''Grey Matter teamed up on Paddy's Pub, knocking them out. However the losing tribe got to send another tribe to tribal council, and they voted to send Grey Matter ''as well. ''Paddy's Pub ''had a 3-3 tie between Mac and Walter. Because of having one past vote, Mac was the third person voted out of the game. ''Grey Matter ended up having a 2-1-1-1-1 vote with Gus leaving. Frank and Liam stuck to the plan of voting Gus. Jesse voted Saul in hopes the Paddy members would follow his plan. Saul voted for Frank not knowing his showmates were throwing him under the bus. Artemis forgot to vote on time and self voted. And finally Gus, not realizing the vote would be so split, decided to cast a stray vote on Liam in order to help his allies in the game. 'ROUND 3 - FINAL 16' Once again the hosts "changed the equation", creating a fourth tribe named the DEA. Three tribes had clear outcasts. Rickety Cricket was on the outs of the 'Family Alliance' on Grey Matter. ''Unbeknownst to Charlie he was first to go on ''Paddy's Pub. There was no question Dennis was doomed on Kitten Mittens. The only tribe that wasn't split on tribal lines was DEA, where Marie and Waitress held the power because Liam and Saul both had past votes. They came to the conclusion they'd vote out Liam if they lost. For the challenge the tribes had to answer questions on Franz Kafka. Grey Matter came in dead last, leading the Family Alliance to vote out Rickety Cricket 3-1. 'ROUND 4 - FINAL 15' Once more the tribes were swapped, with the addition of a new tribe, Nightmen. ' The original members of Paddy's Pub found themselves in trouble on all tribes except for Charlie and Liam who held a majority over Saul. Jesse's friendship with Artemis also served to create a cross shows alliance that put Dennis at the bottom of '''''Grey Matter. Immediately talk began between the tribes of throwing the next challenge in order to get rid of threats. In the challenge, the tribes had to face off and spell words backwards. Marie threw the challenge for Nightmen, sending Dee home in a 2-1 vote. 'ROUND 5 - FINAL 14' Every person left in the game was randomly paired up with a partner and put in isolation together, where they had to figure out a password to return to the main board. The groups were: Charlie/Skyler Marie/Liam Frank/Walter Jr Tuco/Waitress Saul/Walter Jesse/Dennis Artemis/Jane Skyler and Charlie were the first to figure out the password and break out of isolation, making them the two leaders of the two new tribes. On Paddy's Pub Dennis' bout of inactivity caught up with him where he was unanimously voted off 7-0. On ''Grey Matter ''Charlie had created a fake idol to show to Saul, and building off a relationship started when they were on a tribe of three together, Saul betrayed his showmates and voted Walter Jr out 4-3. 'ROUND 6 - FINAL 12' Merged Tribe: '''Artemis, Marie, Jane, Walter, Skyler, Charlie, Jesse, Waitress, Tuco, Frank, Saul, Liam The tribes finally merged at the final 12. The players from both shows began to gravitate back towards one another, with some exceptions. The remaining Breaking Bad players no longer trusted Saul for voting out Walter Jr and began to target him in the vote. Jesse found himself in numerous cross-show alliances involving Jane, Artemis, Frank, Marie, Walter, Skyler and Tuco. Meanwhile, Saul attempted to create an alliance between Charlie, Jane, Marie, Liam and Waitress. For the challenge the players had to hand out bottles to other players in the game. Whoever got the least amount of bottles would win the challenge. Liam and Saul were worried when they both received the most amount of bottles. Jesse won immunity by getting zero bottles. Thinking her trustworthy, Saul revealed to Marie that Charlie had an 'idol'. Marie informed the rest of the Breaking Bad players, and while its authenticity was doubtful, it was enough to have them change the vote from Saul to Liam in order to avoid a potential idoling. At Tribal Council Jesse gave his immunity to Walter, anticipating that the Philadelphia players and Saul would force a tie, and Walter would leave for having the most past votes. The final vote was 6-5-1 for Liam. The Philadelphia members voted for Tuco, though because Liam had more past votes Frank intentionally self-voted in order to avoid upsetting Tuco. '''ROUND 7 - FINAL 11 Saul continued to trust Marie and Jane after they helped vote out Liam and hoped they would join him and the Philadelphia players in voting out Tuco. Jesse hoped to vote out Saul that night, followed by Waitress and Charlie, at which point he wanted to turn on Skyler and Walter to have a final six with his closest allies Jane, Artemis, Frank, Marie and Tuco. The challenge was a variation of 'Red Light, Green Light', where Artemis win immunity, proving slow and steady really does win the race. At Tribal Council, thinking he was being voted off, Charlie played his 'idol', which was revealed as a fake. However the Breaking Bad alliance decided to get revenge on Saul, who was eliminated in a 6-5 vote. Players Game Voting History Category:Games Category:2010 Games Category:Survivor Games